Degrassi: The next next generation
by only-a-classic-tune
Summary: Jay and Manny's daughter Elle now goes to Degrassi. Along with Paige's and Griffen's and of course Izzy. My first, so nothing rude!
1. Chapter 1

_**It's like Degrassi: The next next next generation. Since Season 8 is like Degrassi Next next, it's my first so no negative stuff!**_

Have you ever had that feeling? The feeling that you know that your life is about to change. When your heart slows down then speeds up a thousand times non – stop. like your head is about to fall off and you feel cramped and cluttered and can barely breathe because the walls are crashing in on you and your lungs are being slowly crushed. That's exactly how I feel right now. It's the feeling when you move… And I'm moving… I'd give anything to stay. My parents say it's not like were moving across the globe but truly and honestly we might as well. My Dad says it's just teen anxiety cramming in on me. My Mom says were only moving a few miles. Not even very far. But I'm switching schools, friends and homes. How about I just right now I buy a plane ticket to England and live there the rest of my sorrow, pitiful life. Maybe I'll adapt an accent and start using words like rubbish and call my mom my mum. Who knows it can't be that bad. Their currency is higher than Canada. A pound or Euro is worth more than a dollar right? I can get more for my money there. But only in my dreams, yesterday was hell. Saying goodbye was brutal. My parents keep saying I'm being a drama queen, but my mom is a drama teacher so I wonder who I learned it from. They say I'll be fine and dandy but I'm 15 and I know it will be hell. I'd go off and curse my butt off but frankly I'm too tired to even think from yesterdays packing.

"Elisabeth Hogart. Were leaving with or without you!"

I peaked my head out of my door just enough to see my mother.

"Then I choose to stay. See you at Christmas!"

"NOW!"

"But you said…"

"Now…"

"Fine."

I grabbed my bag with all my furry and headed for the door. I kicked the door wide open leaving my foot imprint of my sneaker. Luckily the house was already sold so the new owners could deal with my foot print. Angry and about to yell I flung the car door open and threw my bag on Michael, my kid brother. Who refers to himself as a pre- teen because he's 10 and a half and I just tell him that he's still under 5 feet and talks like Yoshi in the stupid Mario games. And as the car drove away I stared back at the house knowing my life was pretty much over and what was the use of happiness if I couldn't even feel at home…

It was a new day. Sunday to be exact. And I felt how I felt every Sunday. Cranky and eyes half shut. My new house was all that bad. It was a two story house with a small dining room and medium sized kitchen along with a wide enough living area. The second floor was all that big but enough for me to live. I had my own room (finally). I opened the first box filled with my stuff. I used the keychain of Stitch on my bag to cut the tape. Stitch came in handy for stuff like this. His ears were pointed even though they aren't pointed in the movie, so his pointed ears cut threw a lot of things. Inside were my clothes. I wasn't stylish. But I also cared on how I looked. I was normal. I moved on to the next box. The first thing I saw was a blue bear with a pink bow on where his heart would be. I've had ever since I can remember. I grew up with that bear, I shared to him my secrets and how I felt. He was truly the only one who understood me. I placed him on my new shelves. Right next to my books. Then I turned all my attention to the box again revealing items I had not seen in so long and items that I didn't even know I had. Placing each and every one of them in my room. I felt like a designer, making and creating my own wardrobe! Expect for a room. The day went on like this. Box after box after box, after box. The last box was like all the others expect when I opened it it had a ton of bubble wrap and stuffing. It was probably one of my mothers things. My dad didn't have any of that stuff. He grew up differently than my Mom did. It was a bunch of pictures. Most of me when I was small. When my Mom was in college. Her friends who I barely remember. Then I came across a photo that I spent like an hour (which was really only 5 minutes) observing. It was my Mom in her senior year in High school. She had long curly/wavy hair and bangs that touched her eyebrows. She was wearing a strapless purple shirt with like sparkles around the top. She was standing next to a blonde girl just a little taller than her with multi colored shirt. They were both all smiles and seemed proud of themselves. Next I came across a picture of my Dad. I could barely see his hair because of that stupid cap he was wearing. He wore a plain brown shirt. How energizing. I continued to browse pictures. I study almost every detail of each picture. The last picture I came across was a picture of a little girl. She had a bow on the side of her head falling down, barely hanging on to her head by a strand of hair. She was wearing a pink dress with a little blue sparkling skirt with her mouth smeared with chocolate all over with a huge smile on her face. I had realized it was me, I despise chocolate…

It was now Monday. The first day of my life, or the end of it. I stood looking up at the sign that read "Degrassi community school." What it should say is "Elle's Hell." Which is what everyone calls me, Elle. Expect when my mom is mad, than I'm Elisabeth. I walked in head held high hoping no on e would come up to me saying stuff like "Hey, are you new?" Or "Hey, let me show you around." And then they take me to like a closet a lock me in there. That would really suck… And as I hoped that no one would come up to me like that, they did. A girl came up to me and told me

"You're so new. You have that 'I don't where the heck am I 'expression on your face."

"Excuse me?"

"It's okay, as long as you stay out of my way will be cool, K?"

"You're the one that came up to me."

"You do not want to mess with me."

"Whatever…"

"You little…"

Suddenly I heard a voice behind me yell…

"Caroline."

Caroline (that I had now found out) rolled her eyes and backed away.

"Thanks?"

"That's Caroline Pierce – Taylor. Her Mom used to be the head cheerleader here like almost 20 years ago."

"It runs in the family I'm guessing."

"Yes, unfortuenly."

"Are you a cheerleader?"

"Nope! I prefer to stay out of the spotlight. What grade are you in?"

"Just a 9th grader. Are you too?"

"No. I've already been her my 3 years, I'm a senior."

"Great, I'll have one friend for for year…"

"I'm Isabella, but I prefer Izzy."

"I'm Elisabeth, but prefer Elle."

"So uh, where's grade 9 math?"

"Right down that hall."

"Thanks."

"Hey after school we should get together or something."

"Totally."

I found my Math and had just survived the wrath of the head cheerleader alive. And I had made a new friend. Things were going well. But I wasn't sure how the rest of my day will go. No more surprises I hope. I sat down and got my self situated. I was the odd one out. Everyone was mingling and having their hellos and so on. Friends who hadn't seen each other for 3 months and so on. I would be one of those people at my old school but like I said before, this is hell. I tapped my pencil and waited anxiously for the bell to ring for class to start. Everyone was making home sick. I needed something to be input in my brain other than home and friends. I saw a confused boy walk in the room making sure he was in the right place. He looked like me only a few minutes ago. Confident yet confused. I didn't want to say anything to him or ask him any questions so I _casually_ ignored him.

"Hey, is this grade 9 math?"

I raised my head to see, it was him. Hovering over me and asking me exactly what I predicted. I opened my mouth yet nothing came out. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, knowing I looked like an idiot I explained the way I was acting.

"Um, you see I have an illness. Where sometimes I can't breathe correctly and when I open my mouth occasionally words loose their way so I take a breath and everything is better again."

"Cut the crap."

"Excuse me!?"

"I'm not an idiot. Am I in the right place or not."

"Yes but…"

"Then that's all that's needed to be said."

Furious I wanted yell at him and tell him he can't treat me like that and to get out because he wasn't in the right place and that grade 9 math was in the room across from here (which was a closet) yet just as I were to speak my mind and every thought that had just came into my mind he started talking again.

"It's okay. Girls get that way around me all the time. But I already think you're cute so that's all that's needed to be said."

And in a second I had taken it all back in a flash! I shut my mouth and turned around and wondered to myself. My option had changed in a mille second. I had gone to think of him as a new kid to a jerk to a boy I might even like. Strange how the human mind works. And although all this had happened at once and my mind was flustered, I somehow focused on him. When the bell did ring I had barely noticed. I was totally love struck. That feeling where your hearing goes off and your heart floats between the clouds and your head is light weight and it seems like all the troubles of the world just fade away and your at peace and your eyes gloss and lastly your stomach turns not in a violent way wet smooth and nicely. It's that feeling when you're in love. The day had just started and I had an enemy, friend and crush. When math ended _he_ approached me.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Elle."

"I'm Josh."

"What's your next class?"

"History."

"Me too."

"We can get lost together."

"Let's do it."

My first day wasn't so bad but it could have gone better. I wasn't sure how the rest of the day would go but I was ready to just wing it. Also I should…

"Ow!"

I had bumped into someone. I need to stop this non – stop thought train.

"Sorry. You must be new. I'm Principle Issacs. Or Mrs. Issacs."

"Hi."

I bumped right into my principle. What I nice first impression. I figured just saying hi and moving along would be best.

_**Sorry this chapter is boring but it'll get more interesting as I go along. Obviously Elle is Jay and Manny's kid. And Izzy is Mia's we all know that. But Caroline is actually Paige's daughter. Josh is someone I made up… with parents I also made up… and Liberty is the principle. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long to post chapter 2 but I just can't find the time lately.

It's been about two weeks since my first day and things were going well. And Josh had be\come my BEST (because he was my only) friend. I counted my steps because I was still a little uncomfortable about the place. I had noticed a poster. Fairly large of what seemed to look like pompom pieces glued to it. We had cheerleaders at my old school, which was absolutely heaven, where my friends were, my boyfriend (who broke up with me the second I told him I was moving.) and basically everything in between. I ruled my school! Now this year I was a skinny little nobody. But I had to change it. I needed to do something spectacular! Something I had experience in and great at. I was head cheerleader at my old school and was in grade 8. I can't wait for this year.

"I'm going for the cheer team."

I figured since Josh was already by my side might as well tell him.

"I'm soo happy…"

"Shut up."

"What do you want me to say!? I'll join too!?"

"No that would be wrong…"

"Therefore…"

"You could at least pretend to be proud."

"YAY! I'm soo proud!"

I rolled my eyes and went on to history. I counted the minutes. The seconds. The hours. Anxious I waited until after school. When the time finally came I felt absolutely horrible. My stomach did cartwheels, my head spinned, and my heart jumped out of my chest. This was it. I stood in line. I acted cool and pretended I was a senior and knew what I was doing. Then I saw who was at the desk. Dirty blonde hair, perfect skin, flawless figure and glimmering eye-shadow. The evils of Caroline. She called my name in a giggle. And that conniving smirk appeared upon her face. I felt as if I was floating. I was even better than I was ever. Caroline simply wrote a few things down then said congrats and shooed me away. I thought to myself. Did I make it? Maybe they casted me as the mascot? What the hell just happened?

I finished dressing and I heard a voice behind me. At first I thought it was Caroline and I was ready for any stuff like "it's dork a lot" and so on. But it was a girl. Red hair brown eyes and all smiles. She looked about my age. I said hi and somehow we ended up friends in less than 5 seconds. Her name was Nichole. We walked out together where we caught up with Izzy. We chatted and gathered our things as Josh waited for us at the door. Then out of the blue a girl and her friends looked angry and at first I thought they were starring at me. But as they began to talk they were referring to Izzy.

"It's kissy Izzy."

"Cut it out."

"These friends?"

"Yeah, so what!?"

"Do they know?"

"That you're a total bitch yeah, that's already been established."

She rolled her eyes and walked away from Izzy and us. Then she turned back and punched my bag.

"Like your shoes."

Then she just walked away.

"Who was that?"

Then Nichole gladly asked…

"What happened?"

Izzy responded both questions.

"Sydney Witherop, and nothing happened last year."

"She seems cool…"

"Yeah, but she is one person you do not want to anger. She'll ruin you in a day."

Puzzled I just kept on my way to home.

"Hey! How was your day?"

My Mom was a sweet person. Warm and sweet. But annoying at times. My Dad, I barely know his name.

"It was cool…"

I went to my room and dumped everything out of my bag. A folded up paper with the words "read me" on it was quite peculiar. So I opened it up and it read a number. Then at the bottom "meet us at the rivegine at 7." Sydney must have shoved it in there. Should I go? Should I? Izzy said she was no good. But I want to, I HAVE to fit in.

"Mom!"

"Yeah?"

"Can I go out tonight?"

"Sure. Be home by 11."

"Got it!"

Ravigne 7:00PM

"You. Izzy's friend."

"HI, Sydney."

"Whats your name again?"

"Elle."

"That's one awesome name."

"Thanks…"

"Here"

She handed me a cigarette. What was I supposed to do? I was told a numerous amount of times when I was a kid not to smoke. But what else was I supposed to do? Reject? They'll send me packing in a flash. My hand reached for it and then… my throat had its own heart attack. Eww! I coughed so many times. It felt as if I swallowed a rock. And a sharp one at that too!

"Ah, yeah, wash it down with this."

I didn't care what she gave me. As long as it was something! Even worse.

"What was that?"

"Beer."

Great… now not only was I smoking but I'm now drinking under age. I wasn't sure how the rest of my night would go but, I already wanted to go home.

10:45PM

I cooled down and acted as if I knew what I was doing. But I stayed calm. I simply said "adios" and trotted home.

"Hey, Elle!"

"Yeah?"

"Let's do stuff tomorrow!"

"Awesomeness!"

I was in. I was cool. Nothing absolutely nothing would bring me down. Nichole, Izzy and Josh would envy in my greatness.


End file.
